everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe/Doll Profiles/2015
Allura Enchanting * Parent: '''The Princess * '''Parent's Story: '''Damsel in Distress stories * '''Powerful Qualities: Elegant, Bold, Fluent * Roommate: Hayden Huntsman * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To be saved from my own Prince Everlasting but secretly, I'm here to saved myself. * '''My "Magic" Touch: When I blow a kiss in any direction, everyone stops and admires me. * Storybook Romance Status: I am so waiting for my Prince Everlasting. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I look too good that it hurts. * Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I love dabbling in makeup and making my creations come true. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Anyone that doesn't involve makeup. Grimmnastics in particular. * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Faybelle Thorn is wicked cool and Hayden Huntsman has the biggest heart. Anchor Merman * '''Parent: '''Mermaids * '''Parent's Story: Any story containing mermaids. * Roommate: Grassy Fieldhopper * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To swim in the deepest depths of the ocean, finding my purpose. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I swim at top speeds, splashing the rest out of competition. * Storybook Romance Status: There's a certain mermaid in my field of vision. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My tail appears with one drop of water. Quite a fairy fail! * Favorite Subject: '''Swim Class in Grimmnastics, of course! I'm head of the Swim Team for a reason. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. I am horrible with telling stories, so I just tell the absolute truth about a fairytale's abilities. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Wyatt White and Nymphiana Mermaid Arvia Starkey * Parent: '''Gentleman Starkey * '''Parent's Story: '''Peter and Wendy * '''Powerful Qualities: Mannered, Honest, Mature * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To explore the seas with my fellow mates while keeping my manners to a high expectation. * '''My "Magic" Touch: One glance at a map and I'll remember it all. * Storybook Romance Status: No boy isn't my treasure yet. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Being a little too polite make me seem like a bit of a push-over. * Favorite Subject: Pirating 101. I need as much learning as ever now that I am on a ship. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Cooking Class. I get sea sick just thinking about it! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pierina Pann makes me want to fly all the time and Janelle Hook has the passion as a captain. Bunnie Marron * Parent: '''The Rabbit * '''Parent's Story: '''The Rabbit's Bride * '''Powerful Qualities: Pleasing, Adorable, Lucky * Roommate: '''Pierina Pann * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''To become the best bride anyone has ever had. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can hear from miles away with my propped ears. * Storybook Romance Status: I am so hexcited to hear what boy likes me! Maybe Chase Hood?! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My curiosity gets the best of me. * Favorite Subject: Damsel-In-Distressing. I get to hide for a little while. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Royal Student Council makes even more shy. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pearliana Bright always brightens up the place with her smile. Chase Wolf * Parent: '''The Boy and Wolf * '''Parent's Story: '''The Boy Who Cried Wolf * '''Roommate: Hunfrid Smalls * Secret Heart's Desire: '''I just want to show my fangs and claws to the world. I am proud of who I am. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I am very fast and agile in the forest and my sight goes ten-folds. * '''Storybook Romance Status: A girl who can keep the best of secrets. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have to hide my ears under a hood and I tend to go crazy for meat. * Favorite Subject: Track and Shield. I am really fast, they cry when I win. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. Even though I am good at keeping secrets, I dislike lying to others. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Gideon Breaddington. We're on the same page, always. Faette Farfairy * Parent: '''The Sandman * '''Parent's Story: '''Ole Lukøje * '''Powerful Qualities: Enjoyable, Adamant, Free * Roommate: Fairyana Goode * Secret Heart's Desire: '''All children deserve good dreams, even the naughty ones and its my duty to deliver that. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Quiet as its kept, my wings do not make sounds while I fly high and I am as light as the floating clouds. * Storybook Romance Status: The boy of my dreams will come someday. Right now, I am hocus focused on giving the best dreams. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Daydreaming gets me in a bit of trouble if I'm not careful. * Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I am in my element in this class-ic. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Experimental Fairy Math. Too many problems to solve. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna is a really good fairy. Also, Allura Enchanting never fails to amaze me. Flayrburn Knightley * Parent: '''A Knight * '''Parent's Story: '''Various * '''Powerful Qualities: Regal, Brave, Devoted * Roommate: Regina Rougequeen * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To show the skills I learned throughout my life can save even a prince. * '''My "Magic" Touch: My overwhelming strength can lift even the most stuck swords in stone. * Storybook Romance Status: I like guys who show their true selves. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People need to realize I can help myself get out of damsel-like situations. * Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Learning the different strategies and tactics to save anyone is worth the while. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Hero Training. Since birth, I've been training with my trusty sword, so there is no need. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Knights of my caliber such as Redcliffe Knightley, Darling Charming and Chase Redford. Gideon Breaddington * Parent: '''Gingerbread Man * '''Parent's Story: '''The Gingerbread Man * '''Roommate: Redcliffe Knightley * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To run around and see all the recipes and tricks for cookng. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can bake cookies in a whip. * Storybook Romance Status: I am very hexcited to see who'll be the spice to my cookie. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My crumbs get everywhere when I run. * Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, seriously! No if's, and's, or but's about it! I love to cook! But if I can't have cooking class-ic, I'll take Track & Shield. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Muse-ic. This doesn't involve cooking one bit! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Chase Hood and my cousin Muffy Muffington. Hayden Huntsman * Parent: '''12th Huntsman and Maiden * '''Parent's Story: '''The Twelve Huntsmen * '''Powerful Qualities: Nature-loving, Considerate, Dependable * Roommate: Allura Enchanting * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To help all the little animals and creatures better themselves. Also, I love to help anyone in need. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can craft anything with unnecessary parts. Give me a piece of wire and a tin can and you will have a new MirrorPhone. * Storybook Romance Status: I got a super secret crush on Chase Hood, but I feel like he's keeping something secret. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get caught from my own traps. * Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. I love working with animals, making them feel part of a story. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Damsel in Distressing. I am far from a princess who can't take care of herself. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pierina Pann. Being the only ones who love getting dirty is really fun. Rosabella Beauty is also a great advocate to follow. Ira Rani * Parent: Aladdin * Parent's Story: '''Aladdin * '''Powerful Qualities: Diligent, Dedicated, Bright * Roommate: Alilyn Trails * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Maybe I have to wish for my guy to come. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Rubbing lamps, just kidding! I can slip anything out of anyone's pocket. * Storybook Romance Status: Sovereign Monarch. I wish he'd talk to me. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Aside from getting caught? Bad hair days, especially at the beginning of the week. * Favorite Subject: '''Fashion Design. Ask me to sew anything and I've got you. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Riddling. Come on out with the answer, I have no time to think. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pierina Pann is a trendsetter I'd love to follow and Cedar Wood gives me inspiration. Pearliana Bright * Parent: '''Tooth Fairy * '''Parent's Story: '''The Tooth Fairy * '''Powerful Qualities: Willling, Funny, Driven * Roommate:'''Nubia Midas * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''To collect all the wondrous or icky teeth of all the little children. To keep my story alive. * '''My "Magic" Touch: For every tooth I collect, the child receives a quarter or two or three. * Storybook Romance Status: Anyone with a winning smile can take me over. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am not all that quiet when I sneak in kids' rooms to give them their money. * Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I have to know where every child is located. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. I can not tell a lie when I am caught. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna is the fairy best and Bunnie Marron has the most hopping personality. Pierina Pann * Parent: '''Peter Pan * '''Parent's Story: '''Peter and Wendy * '''Powerful Qualities: Breaker, Trendsetter, Inventive * Roommate: Bunnie Marron * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To explore without any restrictions! * '''My "Magic" Touch: With a pinch of pixie dust from my aunt, I can fly for an unlimited time. * Storybook Romance Status: My kind of guy has to be as hextreme as I am! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My exploration ordeals make me get into trouble. * Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I need to know where every treasure is located. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Princess Design. This new dress is just going to end up dirty like the rest. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Hayden Huntsman and Arvia Starkey are off the hook. Redcliffe Knightley * Parent: '''The Red Knight * '''Parent's Story: '''The Mermaid and the Boy * '''Roommate: Gideon Breaddington * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Not to take all the interests of my rival and make them my own. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can weld like no-fairy's business, plus I can lift two times over my own weight. * '''Storybook Romance Status: My princess will come dancing on the majestic stage one day. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Even though I cannot help it, I really dislike getting between the best of people. * Favorite Subject: Woodshop. Its not a class with welding and steel but it'll do. * Least Favorite Subject: '''General Villainy is not my best subject, although Baba Yaga loves me. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Sparrow Hood and Auspicious Midas Regina Rougequeen * Parent: '''Red Queen * '''Parent's Story: '''Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found * '''Powerful Qualities: Original, Stylish, Chic * Roommate: Flayrburn Knightley * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To command all of the righteous knights and pawns, to make another pillar to hold my new clothing store. * '''My "Magic" Touch: With just one look, I can tell whether a garment is passable or not. * Storybook Romance Status: My future prince must have the same fashion sense I have oor no prince for me. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Siccing my pawns on (seemingly) innocent people who wear ugly fashion. * Favorite Subject: Princess Design. The fairy best class in school to showcase my royal fashions. * Least Favorite Subject: '''General Villainy. Not every child of a certain ruler is considered "evil". * '''Best Friends Forever After: Between Nubia Midas' golden heart and Nymphiana Mermaid's bubbly personality. Category:Subpages